Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is a member of Team RWBY, and is Ruby Rose's half-sister. She resides in Earth-ERTH. Appearance Yang stands at 5'8. She has long blonde hair and lilac eyes. Yang wears a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails which are shown to be detachable. She also wears fitted black pants. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandanna tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit. Yang's right arm is missing from just above the elbow down, and is replaced by a robotic arm that has a black, grey, and yellow color scheme. When angered, Yang's usually lilac eyes become red. Personality Yang is an energetic, blond-haired fireball with a violent streak. Upbeat, fearless, and a natural thrill-seaker, Yang loves a good fight and having a good time with her friends. Behind her tough-as-nails exterior though is someone protective and fiercely devoted to those she loves and respects. No other member of Team RWBY has as much willpower or spunk as Yang. Yang is also tempermental, angering easily. Powers *Yang's Semblance is called Burn. Burn allows Yang to absorb the kinetic energy of any blow landed on her, and use it to make herself more powerful. This power also grants her the ability to generate pyrokinetic blasts from her hair. *Yang is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter even when not using her Semblance or her weapons. *Yang's weapon of choice is Ember Celica, a golden pair of gauntlets that increase the power of her punches and give her bullet projectiles. Currently, she only wears one of the two gauntlets, which is the one on her left arm. *Yang's robotic arm increases her punches even more than that of Ember Celica. It is also equipped with a shotgun, giving it ranged attacks. *When Upgrade merged with Ember Celica, it gained homing missiles. When merged with Yang's robotic arm, it was able to change into a cannon that shot out an energy orb capable of disintegrating a Grimm. Weaknesses *Yang is headstrong and quick to be angered, both of which can be exploited against her. *Despite her turning attacks against her into power for herself, Yang's Semblance does not prevent her from feeling pain, and her Aura can be low enough to where she doesn't absorb hits, which is what resulted in the loss of her arm. History For history before RWBYA, see here. Yang, alongside Blake Belladonna, was the last of Team RWBY to interact with Alan, surprised that Weiss Schnee recognized him, having not realized the two briefly met inside the Argus Limited train before it was attacked. She was saved by Alan as Fasttrack from being crushed by the oncoming tunnel. When Alan revealed that Professor Ozpin was hiding the fact the Relic of Mistral was attracting the Grimm, Yang quickly became angered, though was calmed by her sister, Ruby. At the Cotta-Arc house, Yang, alongside Weiss, was enamored with Saphron Cotta-Arc's son, Adrian. With the use of both an Upgraded Ember Celica and Upgraded robot arm, Yang helped defend Mantle from the invading Grimm. She was one of the ones to stay in Mantle while the others got the Relic of Creation from Atlas. She was involved in the fight against Salem's lackeys, and determined when the best time to leave the fight was after Richard showed up. Appearances *''RWBYA'' (debut) Trivia *Yang's personality description was written by Clock. *Yang's eyes play an odd opposite parallel to Alan's. Normally, Yang's eyes are lilac (a light shade of purple), but become red when angered. Normally, Alan's alien forms have red eyes, but when Pride is in control, the eyes turn purple.